


patient

by dreadwoof



Series: Between They And I [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i always thought the fact that both of them have the trickster quality would create so much friction, solavellan vs seravellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwoof/pseuds/dreadwoof
Summary: Why Lavellan tended to take them both out on missions was a question for the ages, since it seemed to always end the same.





	patient

Pulling out the pocket knife, he takes a moment away from everyone on a lone tree stump just beyond camp. He counts, this time.

It takes nine heartbeats for Sera to yell out his name and scare every critter that gathered to watch him carve a new staff.

“I would've torn your stupid--knobby--knees off if her Inkyness didn't romp on me!”

“I truly doubt that,” he says in regards to everything.

Sera's furious response to that makes the water near his feet tremble, the sound grating his ears. She perks her own up and leans next to his face. "' _Seeera, don't pester him, he's too good_.'”

His teeth hurt from grinding. He glances over at the camp, checking if they are not within earshot, and shoves Sera away with the back of his arm. The girl spits somewhere near his feet, looking at him with malicious glee. “Too good for your shiny arse.”

“You've already made your unwarranted opinion clear, I believe.”

“No. Haven't," Sera wipes her mouth. She points at him with the edge of her bow. “Not yet.”

"Good."

As if he, of all people, should back down from trickery. Solas returns her malice with his own, forcefully carving the wood of his staff and flinging the residue at this little imp's direction. He had never used the word 'shemlen' to reference modern elves before, but he would very much like to use it now. Another word comes to mind as he watches Sera's crude finger gesture with detached interest. He finds himself oddly at ease to say it now. The very definition of a child, a life too brief to act normal.

But he says none of those things, and instead perfects his weapon carefully, taking his time to set things right.

And he will.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone peruses these wretched lands of heartbreak anymore, but if a pair of eyes are reading this right now, I thank you from the bottom of my withered heart ♥


End file.
